Superhumans: Farcry
by gothomguy
Summary: This is my best story so far and hope you enjoy! The world becomes plagued with superhumans and the government responds by creating a division meant to take out all superhumans. This story fallows Farcry while future stories may follow other characters.


Farcry stood on the ledge of the skyscraper staring at the horizon as the sun started to set. He wore an outfit colored yellow and red, with a mask to cover his once human face. He made a few "cricking" noises as he rolled his neck preparing for his moment to go out into the city. He took one last glance behind him at the roof, crossed his arms, and then jumped off the side of the building feet first. As he approached the fourth story he put his arms out in either direction with his hands clenched in a fist. He then opened his hands releasing a wave of energy that flew through the air at extreme speed that disappeared after a few seconds of flight. The energy continued to flow from his hands as he started to slow down, until he floated. Then at the second story he took off into the sky with the energy erupting from his hands. As he flew over the city he had noticed that the curfew had already taken place and everyone was inside. This city had been plagued with so many "superhumans" that it was not longer safe for the normal and weaker humans.

Phobos, a hunter, ran through the warehouse tracking down a newly discovered superhuman. Wielding his favorite M16 and his Desert Eagle sidearm he jumped over boxes and crates at a fast pace. As Phobos approached the exit he pulled a grenade looking device out from his jacket. He then took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. His hair was jet black which matched his black shirt with the skull on it. He wore jeans with a belt and holster for his Desert Eagle. Phobos pushed a button on the grenade looking device and threw it about five feet in front of him. It emitted a blinding light for about three seconds and the turned into a small explosion. "Stealthy" he muttered to himself as he pulled his glasses off and threw them aside. He saw a ghastly figure run to his left along the wall. He turned quickly and fired a few shots at it, but missed. Phobos chased after it as the creature ran back towards the other end of the warehouse. He pulled out a knife and threw it at it. The creature was hit and fell to the ground. Phobos ran up to it and noticed it was now human looking.

"What did I do?" the human looking creature feebly said while he clenched at his back trying to pull the knife out. "You are one of them. You put all of our lives in danger and humans do not need a curfew because of you creatures" Phobos coldly replied with his pistol clenched in two hands pointed at him. "All I do is mind my own business in this warehouse" he said while still trying to get the knife out. "You are all dangerous and must be eliminated at all costs. Do you fear me?" he asked as he removed one hand from the gun, but still aimed it carefully. The figure didn't reply but screamed as he pulled the knife out of his back. "You don't deserve a life" Phobos said as he created a booming noise with the simple pull of the trigger.

Farcry had no idea where he was going, but knew he couldn't stay in one place for too long. These hunters had become better trackers and had impressive technology to counter almost any superhumans ability. He recalled just a year ago he was a normal man working his everyday job with a family, but now he could fly and had to be completely dependent on himself. Running from humans, the species that you once were, for about a year can do some serious mental damage whether you are superhuman or not. He noticed below him superhumans and hunters fighting. He took a dive down towards them to get a closer look. His new species hadn't figured out yet that they should work together or they are in danger of becoming extinct. Farcry thought he felt if the others were not going to help him then he has no duty to help anyone else, but he wasn't even sure he really believed that. He was nearing the battle scene and so he ducked into a nearby alleyway and quietly walked up to the fight. A couple of hunters were trying to kill a superhuman Farcry had seen before. He was named by the hunters as Bloodstone. He had the ability to surround his body in heated stone which gives the appearance of blood covered rock. The hunters were using heavy artillery such as grenades and armor piercing rounds to try and take down Bloodstone. He seemed to start slowing down so Farcry cracked his neck to each side in preparation to crash the hunters' party.

He put his open hands facing downwards and began releasing energy elevating himself up into the air. He then propelled himself into the battle and began throwing energy bombs at the hunters and landed next to Bloodstone. Farcry stood about five inches shorter than Bloodstone as they stared at each other for a second. The hunters got back up and began firing at both of them. Bloodstone jumped in front of Farcry and took a few hits. Farcry gathered his thoughts and launched himself back into the air throwing more energy blasts at the enemy. "We are not equipped for the both of them" the apparent leader continued "Retreat!" and the hunters ran without even firing shots.

"Thanks for the help. They were beginning to pierce the stone" Bloodstone said as he transformed back into his human form. Farcry made a few cricking noises and made a couple gestures implying he could not speak. "You can't speak? Sorry man. Do you have a place you stay? I have some food and drink back at my hideout if you want to come. We made a pretty good team there". Farcry pondered the idea of joining another superhuman for a second before extending his hand for a shake. Bloodstone replied properly by shaking Farcry's hand and then began walking towards his hideout.

Phobos carried the body to his van and threw it in the back. He got in the drivers seat and drove all the way to the hunters' headquarters. Phobos dragged the body up to the metal door leading down underground and knocked twice. "Phobos, Agent 15" he said and then the door opened with two men aiming guns at him. "Take this body to the lab" he instructed and continued "Tell Agram to begin his tests with this one". The two men picked up the body and brought it down the hall towards their destination. Phobos closed and locked the door behind him and followed the two men. He arrived in the lab right after the two men finished loading the body onto a table. "Nice work Agent 15, now I can finally begin my very important work towards saving the human race" Agram said happily. "This better work" Phobos said as he took a seat and Agram said "Would you please excuse us Agents 12 and 21?", the two agents nodded and left the room.

"Do you realize what I am working on here?" Agram questioned, "This is the most important scientific question for all of humanity! All you can do is question me and my ability to do my job." Phobos rolled his eyes and said "Agram I'm so sick of you talking. I realize what you are doing and it is both of our jobs to save humanity from these creatures. You do your experiments and I'll get you your test subjects". Agram said "It would help if you wounded them less" as he rolled over the body and noticed the knife wound in it's back. Phobos got up and opened the door "This better work" he repeated and then left closing the door behind him.

Farcry and Bloodstone arrived at an abandoned train station and Bloodstone said "Well, it isn't much but the hunters haven't found it and it has beer" as he walked over to a fridge loaded with beer. He opened one up and offered another to Farcry, but Farcry indicated via a few cricking noises that he couldn't drink. "Man, you can't drink beer? I feel sorry for you. So since we can't really communicate all that well I'll give you the layout. My bed is over there" he said as he pointed to it "and you'll have to find one for yourself. Anything else you need?" he asked as he sipped his beer. Farcry shook his head no and went around looking for stuff to make a decent bed.

After Farcry whipped up enough materials to create a bed that he could at least sleep in, he laid down. He began to think and piece together any missing pieces. What was he doing here? Superhumans never have helped each other never mind share a place to rest. He was beginning to really miss his old life, wife, three kids, even his boss that always treated him like dirt. It was better than the whole human race treating you like an animal that needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. This all happened too quickly, something triggered certain humans to turn into these superhumans all within a week. The government acted quickly, as all governments fear anything that can be stronger than the weapons they currently have. So what does the government do to stop this new threat? Creates a new division and decides that anything with even hint of powers needs to be captured or killed. Farcry was no leader, but made a choice earlier that day when he chose to help Bloodstone, that choice was that something had to be done. His new species cannot just be eliminated from the earth, it wasn't fair, it wasn't ethical.

Phobos left the base on his new task, to find a superhuman they had been tracking for a while now named Bloodstone. He was driving in his van towards Bloodstone's last known location. He drove through the streets that were lit only by his headlights and the stars because there was no need for streetlights ever since the curfew began. Phobos arrived at the scene. It was just a street surrounded by buildings like any other street. He exited the van with his gun and a flashlight. He looked on the street and saw bullets, must have been from the fight earlier against Bloodstone. Phobos searched around a bit more and came to find a few shards of Bloodstones protective stone armor. He picked up the shards and brought them back to the van to later bring back to the lab for testing.

Farcry awoke the next morning to see light coming down the stairs that led outside. He noticed Bloodstone sleeping in a train car that held his mattress. Farcry stood up and stretched. He hovered off the ground just to warm up his powers a bit and then gently landed. He walked towards Bloodstone and noticed a few empty beer cans on the ground next to him. He lightly zapped him with a small energy blast in his back to wake him up. Bloodstone wildly awoke and looked shocked for a second. "Don't do that again!" he said as he grabbed at his back "If we are going to hang out or work together you have to let me get my sleep and especially do not wake me up like that". Farcry cricked a couple times. "I have a feeling that after last night the hunters are going to be finding this place shortly. I did us both a favor and finished the beers last night so they wouldn't get any" and he let out a laugh. Farcry didn't understand how he could not be serious in their current situation. There were people trying to kill them and all he could care about was the beer.

Phobos arrived at headquarters, got out of the van with his Bloodstone sample, and repeated the same process as always. Knock twice, have two hunters answer the door, let you in, tell them what you have and go all the way to Agram's lab. "Agent 15, what a pleasure to see you" was the greeting Phobos received from Agram. 'What a pathetic faker', Phobos thought to himself. "I have more stuff for you to analyze" he said as he handed Agram the bag. "This appears to be a shard of the rock armor our target uses". "This is great" Agram exclaimed "Now I might be able to find a weakness or a way to counter his ability". "Let me know what you get" Phobos said as he walked out the door.

Farcry walked over to the exit and looked back at Bloodstone. "Looks like you're ready to get out of here. Let's go then." he said as he walked over. They ascended the stairs and reached the dark grey street. It was raining outside, "I hate the rain!" Bloodstone remarked "It messes with my powers. I create heated stone! If it's raining I get steam in my eyes" he continued to complain "I'm not sure if we should leave here today. If we are attacked we can't be at one hundred percent". Farcry wasn't in the mood to deal with complaining, but he wasn't sure if his powers worked in the rain either. He charged up an energy ball and fired it into a nearby trash can. They seemed to work so he signaled Bloodstone to follow him. "If you say so boss" he replied. They had to make sure to stick to alleys and backyards due to the curfew not being in effect during the day. While they walked down the street, Farcry thought about a few things. They didn't even know where they were going. They never created a plan of any sort. He assumed that Bloodstone wanted to look for shelter, but Farcry had another objective. He wanted to find the hunters and maybe, as a bonus, their base of operations.

They approached a two story house that appeared to be abandoned. Farcry flew over a fence while Bloodstone lifted himself over it and approached the backdoor. He saw no movement in the windows and no cars in site. Farcry shot the handle with a small energy blast and then entered the house slowly. They currently stood in the kitchen and there were plenty of objects to suggest that this house was occupied by humans. "I'll check this floor" Bloodstone whispered "You might want to check the basement", and Farcry nodded in reply. There was a door that led down to the basement to their right. Farcry silently walked over to it and opened the door. He flipped a light switch located to his right and continued down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs hung the light bulb that dimly illuminated the basement, to the left seemed to be random boxed objects while to the right were a few shelves with food on them. Farcry missed the taste of food, he was unsure how his body functioned without food or drink, but he knew he felt fine after a good night of sleep. He went back up the stairs and turned the light switch off. He closed the door behind him and went to look for Bloodstone. He went into the living room first which was occupied by a couch, a wood table, and a television. He then went down the hall and looked in the first door on the left. It seemed to be a bedroom for the adult or adults that lived in this house. Then he noticed the door on his right was closed and the light was on. He had a feeling that this was a bathroom, but he decided to knock on the door anyways. "I'll be out in a minute" Bloodstone's voice sounded. Farcry went upstairs and noticed two doors. The first one he opened seemed to be a boy's room. It held a bed with sports bedding and a television with a video game system hooked up to it.

The next door he went to was locked. Farcry panicked and went to find Bloodstone. He walked down the stairs and found Bloodstone. "Ah, much better" he stated, and then Farcry made a few cricking noises and gestures indicating he wanted Bloodstone to follow him. "What is it?" he said as they went upstairs. Farcry pointed at the door and Bloodstone tried the handle. "Locked, huh?" and then he knocked on the door "Open up" he shouted. Then they heard a crash in the room, like the sound of a hard cover book falling to the ground. Farcry shot the door handle and Bloodstone opened up the door. There sat, in his bed, a boy around the age of fifteen. "What do you want!" he yelled at Bloodstone. Bloodstone walked into the room and then Farcry followed. The boy's eyes locked onto Farcry "You're those…those…freaks" he said as his jaw dropped. "Freaks? Is that the name they came up with for us? We mean no harm kid, we just need a place to stay and I need food. You got any beers stashed from your parents in here?" "I'm fifteen!" he stated, and then he said under his breath "Like I would give any to you anyways". "So…you're not going to hurt me? Or kill me so I tell no one that you were here are ya?" he said. "No way, we are the good kind of 'freaks'. We were actually wondering if we could stay here a bit" and then Farcry nudged him. Bloodstone turned to him and said "Let me handle this. Unless you would like to do the talking…oh wait, you can't!" he then let out a laugh. Farcry then furiously fired an energy blast at him sending him into the wall. Bloodstone crashed into it and fell to the ground. Bloodstone got up slowly and wiped the dust off of himself, then he said "I probably deserved that". The boy looked at his wall "You see what you did! My parents are going to kill me". "I'll talk to them. Where are they anyways?" Bloodstone questioned. "My dad is at work, but my mom is picking up groceries with my younger brother". "Alright, you can call me Bloodstone. What should I call you?" "My name is Will. Do you really want to talk to my mom? She is going to freak." The boy replied. "Is there anyway you could get her to calm down before she meets us?" Bloodstone asked. "I could talk to her, but you do realize that helping superhumans is punishable by death, right?" "Kid, once your mom and dad meet me they will realize that death a worthy risk for me". Farcry cricked a couple of times after that comment. "Alright, so…the food. Where would that be located?" Bloodstone asked. "In the basement" Will responded.

Farcry thought that this encounter with the humans was not going to end well. He also thought that is was bad that he was now calling them humans. He was human once, how would he have reacted to this mess? Would he even be kind enough to help super powered freaks? Or would he fear them like everyone else? There was no way to be sure and not even Farcry himself could come up with a theory of how he would react. They had now made it down to the basement and Bloodstone grabbed a box of cereal and a bottle of water. "What do I call you guys anyways?" Will asked as they ascended the stairs into the kitchen. "Well, they call me Bloodstone, even though my human name was Greg" he sad sadly "and I have no idea what his name is" and then he smiled. Farcry looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper and a pen lying on the counter. He picked them up and wrote down _Farcry_ and then _Ray_ representing his superhuman name and human name. "Farcry huh? That is a pretty cool name" Will said.

Rain drizzle upon the house as Will and Farcry heard Bloodstone rip open a fresh box of cereal. Bloodstone reached in and grabbed a few bits and put them in his mouth. He chewed them up, swallowed and took some more. The room was silent for a couple of minutes aside from Bloodstone crunching on the cereal, but then the phone rang. Will arose and grabbed the cordless phone off the counter. "Hello?" he paused "Sure thing mom" and then he hung up. "My mom is home and wants help with the groceries. You guys might want to go in my room so I can warm her up to meet you" Will said as he began to put on his shoes. Both Farcry and Bloodstone got up and went to Will's room, but of course Bloodstone didn't forget his cereal or water. They sat in Will's room with the door closed and didn't dare look out the window. Farcry glanced over at the wall that they had dented and figured that this may not be the best place to talk to this boy's mom. He signaled Bloodstone by pointing at the wall and then standing up and walking towards the door. "The kid told us to stay here" Bloodstone argued. Farcry opened the door and walked out, which Bloodstone shortly followed after. They heard the mom downstairs talking to her son "Ok, go get the rest of them and I'll put these away". Farcry entered the younger brother's room with Bloodstone and closed the door quietly.

After the groceries were brought in and put away Will approached his mom and said to her "Mom, I need to tell you something", she turned around and replied "What is it?". Will shuttered a bit and then said "Come with me". They went up the stairs and just before they past the room occupied by Farcry and Bloodstone Will spoke to his mom "Do not be frightened by what I am going to show you mom. There is nothing wrong with this". Farcry then decided to slowly open the door of the room they were in. "Will! What was that? Is there someone here? Is it that girl!?" she said furiously. "No mom! Wait!" he yelled chasing after her into the room. She stepped into the room and there stood Bloodstone and Farcry. She stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at them for a moment before saying "Will…". Bloodstone stared at here for a moment noticing her beauty, she was blonde, about 5'6 and had an absolutely gorgeous face. "Mom, meet Farcry and Bloodstone" Will introduced them. "Hey, there" Bloodstone continued "We are superhumans in need of help", then he smiled and extended his hand. "Why are they in my house!" she questioned. Will had to think quick on his feet "Mom, they mean no harm and really seemed in need of help. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't fight them". "The Hunters will be all over us and probably kill them. They might even kill us!" the mom continued. Bloodstone stepped in and said "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name?" as he smiled. Then she smacked him right across the face. "Alright, I'm sorry! Why does everyone always attack me?" he said holding his face. "Let's try this again" and then he surrounded himself in stone. The mom took a step back in shock. "Your name?" he still smiled. "My name is Kristine, now get out of my house!". Farcry finally stepped in and shook his head no. Bloodstone untransformed and spoke "We need shelter, we will not hinder your house in anyway and will leave first thing tomorrow. Just give us one night please. We will sleep in the basement if we must".

This whole time the younger brother was downstairs, but now he had finally gone upstairs. He looked in the door and saw Farcry. "Cool!" he shouted as he ran up to him. "What is your power?" he smiled while looking up at him. Farcry spread his arms, opened his hands and then let his energy flow lifting him slightly off the ground. "Wow! You can fly?" the young boy asked. Farcry shook his head yes, and then lowered himself onto the ground. "Hey kid, he can't talk". "Why not?" the boy questioned, and then Kristine spoke "Honey, could you go get me a water from the cellar?". The boy grumbled "Ok" and then stomped his way downstairs. "One night, that's all you two get. You better also keep him entertained, he probably now looks up to you two. He is obsessed with superhumans. Go to the basement, my husband will be home in about an hour. I still have to convince him". "Thank you so much" Bloodstone got a little bit gutsy and asked "Can I give you a hug?". "No, are you looking for me to kick you out?" she answered. "Nope" and then Bloodstone ran downstairs followed by Farcry.


End file.
